Sunlit Ocean
by PhoenixFire2013
Summary: I suck at summaries: to put it simple, this is a Fem!Percy/Apollo story...so...enjoy...T for minor swearing and safety precautions. I do not own any songs you recognize, nor do I own Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson {PJAHO} or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**of**

**Sunlit Ocean**

**By: PhoenixFire2013**

* * *

Athena gave a scream of pain as she writhed on the floor of the forest. She was shaking uncontrollably with pain and apprehension. She had given up her virginity to Poseidon nine months. She heard footsteps approaching. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Athena?" Athena recognized that voice. It was Poseidon.

_SHIT!_ Athena swore in her mind.

"Athena! Are you okay?!" Poseidon called, rushing to her side.

"Does it FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!" Athena yelled. _Curse you, mood changes! _Athena thought.

"I'm going to get your father…" Poseidon whispered softly.

"HELL NO!" Athena screamed. "He doesn't know!"

"Know what?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant…" Athena muttered. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"That's not good.." Poseidon murmured.

"NO SHIT!" Athena yelled, her temper snapping. Poseidon sighed.

"Fine. I'm calling Artemis." He replied. Moments later, Artemis teleported into the forest. Athena was hyperventilating, her heart beating rapidly. She struggled to get away from the two other god/goddesses.

"Calm down, Owl Feathers." Artemis ordered sternly. Athena looked at her meekly. Suddenly, the forest was filled with a rosy perfume smell. Athena groaned.

"Aphrodite…" Poseidon sighed.

"Did someone say my name?" Right on cue, the love goddess flew into the small clearing. Athena and Poseidon both groaned. Aphrodite's eyes lit up at the site of Athena holding Poseidon's hand, in a death grip.

"Athena…" Aphrodite started. "Did you finally break your maiden vow?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Athena hissed.

"Who's you have sex with?" Aphrodite asked, bubbly with happiness. "I bet it was Poseidon!" Athena flushed and gave Aphrodite a I'll-kill-you-later glare. Aphrodite ignored it, though, and walked over to stand next to Athena. "I bet you lost your virginity to him, too, and I bet he got you pregnant with that little bundle of happiness inside you!"

"Shut up!" Athena begged. Aphrodite smirked.

"Poseidon, you might want to leave for a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"Because this is the usual time the pregnant person starts swearing." Poseidon, after shooting Athena a worried glance, walked into the trees. Good thing, too, because that was when Athena started screaming.

"Poseidon! You son of a bitch! If you ever touch me again, I will fucking kill you…" Athena screamed as she convulsed in pain.

Finally, after three exhausting hours, a small baby girl was sitting in Athena's lap, crying for milk.

"You know, Owl Feathers, you have to give her up into the mortal world." Artemis chided, trying not to ruin the happy mood.

"No!" Athena screamed.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You have to!"

"Fine!" Athena grudgingly nodded. "I'm so sorry, hun."

"What's her name?" Aphrodite asked.

"This is Perci, goddess of doves, ravens, waves, and tides. Daughter of Athena and Poseidon. Champion of Hestia, Aphrodite, and Artemis. Granddaughter of Zeus and Hera. Granddaughter of Kronos and Rhea. Elemental of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Spirits. Immortal. Legacy of Chaos." Athena sighed.

"O Wise One, I asked for the name, not the full title." Aphrodite laughed happily.

"Okay then- her name is Persephone Amphitrite Jackson."


	2. Chapter 1- Titanium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did. Also, last time I checked, I am and will always be a girl. :)**

**Er….and sorry for the shortness of the chapter…**

**Oh, and I also do not, by any means, own any songs or song titles you recognize**

_**TV**_

_Memory_

Normal

_**Titanium**_

Chapter One

of

_Moonlit Oceans_

A small girl with black hair and sea green eyes looked up at her mother, her eyes glimmering with happiness as her mother taught her how to dance.

"Perci." Sally Jackson looked at her adopted daughter, her eyes full of love. "Be careful, you never know what will happen…" She whispered softly. She knew her destiny. Sally kissed Persephone Amphitrite Jackson's forehead softly. "Take care, daughter…"

* * *

Two weeks later-

Tears slid down Persephone's face slowly as her mother's casket was slowly lowered into the grave. Perci fell to her knees, feeling like there was a huge empty space in her heart.

"Mommy…" Perci fell on her knees, sobbing quietly, next to her mother's grave.

_Take care, Persephone, chase your dreams, even if you don't catch up with them, you'll still achieve something._ The words of her mother caused her to stiffen slightly, before lifting her chin, diving into a world of love, hatred, betrayal, confusion, frustration, amusement, etcetera, etcetera…

* * *

On Mount Olympus-

Apollo leaned back in the 'relaxing room', nicknamed by him and Hermes. It had a Plasma TV. Hermes plopped down next to him, tossing his caduceus on the other couch. Apollo flipped through the different channels until he went to a singing channel.

"_**Next up, we have a Persephone Jackson, singing Titanium, by David Guetta featuring Sia." The announcer...announced. A young girl walked onto stage and bowed.**_

"_**Hello. My name is Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, but call me Perci. Today, I will be singing Titanium, by David Guetta featuring Sia. This song is for my mother. She, sadly, has passed away two days ago." Perci said, a look of determination in her eyes. **_

Poseidon, god of the sea, walked in at that statement, and his eyes widened.

_**Perci was wearing a flowy white and blue dress, with a silver flower in her hair and silver flats. She nodded to the music person [have no clue what they're called :)] and the music started.**_

"_**You shouted out**_

_**But I can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

_**You shoot me down, but I get up"**_

Wow, was the only word that the gods could looked at each other and decided to not speak until the song was over.

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Cut me down**_

_**But it's you who'll have further to fall**_

_**Ghost town and haunted love**_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**I'm talking loud not saying much**_

_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**Ricochet, you take your aim**_

_**Fire away, fire away**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**Stone-hard, machine gun**_

_**Firing at the ones who run**_

_**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am titanium**_

_**I am titanium"**_

"Wow…" Apollo whispered.

"Wow indeed." Hermes agreed. Poseidon said nothing but a flash of sadness went through his eyes before he hid it again.

"Shush." The boys/men looked around and saw Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite.

"Whendidyougethere?!" Apollo and Hermes chorused.

"Shut up, Apollo!" Artemis hissed as the TV screen moved again.

"_**Well done, Ms. Jackson-"**_

"_**Perci." Perci interrupted.**_

"_**Anyways," The reporter gave Perci a half-hearted glare, "The judges have decided to give her first place in the National New York Worldwide Singing Competition, or, the NNYWSC." He handed her a trophy that said, 1st Place Winner for NNYWSC."**_

"Wow…" Apollo murmured. Artemis shot him a look but he avoided it. Athena gave a small smile before flicking off the TV.


End file.
